mianhae
by Yong Suho77
Summary: Kau tau Kris sebenarnya 1 tahun ini aku sudah tahu kalau kaumenjalin hubungan dengan Lay lama ini aku hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu saja,bahwa kau berselingkuh,meski terasa sangat sakit aku masih bisa bertahan saat itu karena aku sangat mencintaimu,dan aku juga masih mengnginkan pernikahan kita tetap bertahan. Krisho pastinya


_**Mianhae!**_

_**Pairing : krisho**_

_**Main Cast : Kris,Suho**_

_**Other Cast : Exo Member**_

_**Warning : cerita geje,banyak typo (s), EYD berantakan dll**__._

**Happy reading... ^^ !**

_Anyeong Kris,aku harap kau dapat menemukan surat dariku ini._

_Apa aku mengganggu waktumu yang berharga dengan suratku ini,Kris?_

"Ck.. kekanakan sekali anak itu menulis hal konyol semacam ini!" gumam Kris

_Aku tau kau pasti berfikir kalau aku adalah orang yang konyol,karena telah menulis surat seperti tidak masalah untuk ku,karena memang aku sudah biasa dikatai konyol,bodoh atau apapun itu umpatan yang keluar dari mu._

_Aku hanya ingin minta maaf padamu Kris,karena aku telah memaksakan kehendak ku dan menjadi orang yang sangat amat egois yang tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan mu dan Lay._

_Kau tau Kris sebenarnya 1 tahun ini aku sudah tahu kalau kaumenjalin hubungan dengan Lay ini aku hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu saja,bahwa kau berselingkuh,meski terasa sangat sakit aku masih bisa bertahan saat itu karena aku sangat mencintaimu,dan aku juga masih mengnginkan pernikahan kita tetap bertahan._

_Aku mungkin benar-benar bodoh karena berharap seperti yang kita semua tahu,kau tidak pernah mencintaiku kau bahkan juga sering mengabaikanku dan tidak menganggapku ada tapi,aku masih bersyukur pada Tuhan karena aku diperbolehkan menikah itu hanya setatus saja,tapi aku tetap merasa aku merasa kalau kau adalah milik ku._

_Sekarang kau bisa menjalin hubungan dengan Lay tanpa gangguan dariku,aku akan pergi jauh dari kehidupanmu sangaat jauh. Sejauh yang aku bisa,agar kau tidak merasa terganggu dengan kehadiranku .Jika pun nanti kita bertemu aku berjanji aku akan pura-pura tidak mengenalmu,tapi akan ku pastikan kita tidak akan bertemu aku sudah tidak memanggilmu dengan nama kris dari sekarang aku akan memanggilmu dengan nama tuan wu._

_Jalmothaeseo!_

_Jeongmal mianhae karena aku telah membuatmu menderita dengan pernikahan kita._

_Jeongmal mianhae,karena aku kau harus menyembunyikan hubunganmu dengan lay._

_Tuan Wu jeongmal joeseonghamnida._

_Your wife._

_Akh ani sepertinya kata itu sudah tidak bisa aku pakai lagi iyakan tuan Wu?_

_Dari orang paling bodoh dan orang yang kau benci_

_Kim Joon Myeon._

Kris meremas kertas surat dari Suho dan melemparnya kesembarang arah. Kris merasa dia telah membuang waktunya dengan percuma,dengan melakukan hal tidak berguna. Bagi Kris semua hal yang menyangkut dengan Suho adalah hal yang tidak berguna.

"Tuan kenapa anda membuang ini?" tanya Kyung Soo yang menemukan surat Suho tergeleak dilantai.

"Apa urusanmu Kyung Soo,janga ikut campur!" kesal Kris.

"Tuan tidak kah tuan khawatir dengan keadaan tuan Suho?" Kyung Soo bertanya kembali pada Kris.

"Kenapa aku harus khawatir? Justru aku senang karena dia telah pergi dari kehidupanku,kalau perlu aku akan mengadakan pesta atas kepergian Suho." Jawab Kris yang sekarang bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak punya hati tuan!" hardik Kyung Soo,dengan kata-kata yang sesungguhnya tidak pantas diucapkan seorang maid pada tuan-nya.

"Jaga bicaramu Kyung Soo!" bentak Kris.

"kenapa aku harus menjaga bicaraku pada orang yang tidak punya hati sepertimu,yang tidak pernah menghargai orang lain." Kyung Soo menaikan volume suaranya,sepertinya dia tidak ingin kalah sangar dengan Kris.

"Kau mau ku pecat hah?" ancam Kris.

"Tidak perlu kau pecatpun aku akan mengundurkan diri sebagai pegawaimu!" Kyung Soo sudah benar-benar marah pada Kris yang selalu bertindak semena-mena terutama pada Suho selama ini Kyung Soo menghormati Kris hanya karena suho saja.

"Bagus kalau begitu enyah kau dari rumah ku!" usir Kris.

"Rumahmu? Jangan bercanda Kris Wu!" ujar Kyung Soo dengan nada sedikit meremehkan. "INI ADALAH RUMAH SUHO." Kyung Soo meneknkan kata 'ini adalah rumah suho.'

"cih jangan bercanda Kyung Soo!" Decih Kris.

"Kau fikir darimana perusahaanmu punya modal untuk bangkit hah?" tanya Kyung Soo. "Tuan Choi,jangan fikir tuan Choi orang bodoh hingga dia mau menolongmu saat itu dan,mengambil resiko bangkrut bersamamu?" cerocos Kyung Soo.

Kenyataan yang baru Kris ketahui itu membuatnya yang membantunya saat itu adalah Suho dengan mengatas namakan Tuan Choi colleganya saat difikir perkataan Kyung Soo ada benarnya juga,kalau saat itu perusahaan Kris tidak berhasil bangkit maka perusahaan tuan Choi akan ikut bangkrut . dan sebagai seorang pengusaha tuan Choi tidak akan melakukan hal konyol seperti itu.

"Dan apa kau tau Kris Siapa orang yang telah rela mendonorkan ginjalnya padamu saat dokter mengatakan kalau ginjalmu rusak karena kau sering minum?" tnya kyung Soo yang sekarang mulai terisak.

"Sssiapa?" Tanya Kris berharap bukan Suho lah yang mendonorkan ginjalnya untuk Kris.

"Suho!" jawab Kyung Soo. "dia memberikan ginjalnya untukmu agar kau bisa hidup." Kyung Soo sudah benar-benar tidak perduli dengan setatusnya sebagai Kyung Soo yang melayangkan tinjunya tepat ke arah Kris hingga membuat kris terjatuh ke lantai.

"Kau tau seberapa besar cinta Suho untukmu Kris,dan aku rasa tidak akan ada orang lain yang mencintaimu melebihi Suho mencintaimu."setelah itu Kyung Soo melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kris.

Kris bnar-benar merasa bodoh sekarang,karena dia tidak pernah menyadari orang yang dengan tulus mencintainya dia sempat berfikir untuk merayakan kepergian Suho. Orang macam apakah dirinya itu?

"Kyung Soo-yah gajima!" Baek Hyun mencoba menghentikan Kyung Soo yang sedang mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Tidak bisa aku sudah benar-benar muak disini dan,aku ingin mencari Suho. Dia sahabatku Baek,dia sudah menolongku dan memberiku pekerjaan dan,aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya." Kyung Soo menepis tangan Baek Hyun dan memasukan kembali baju-bajunya kedalam koper.

"Tapi Kyung Soo-yah!" Baek Hyun masih mencoba menahan Kyung Soo.

"Kau tau kan Suho orang yang nekat,saat dia berkta dia akan pergi sejauh yang dia bisa entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa suho memilih kematian sebagai pilihannya." Kyung Soo menghentikan kegiatanya dan menatap mata Baek Hyun dengan lekat.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Baek Hyun tidak mengerti.

"Bacalah ini!" Kyung Soo menyodorkan kertas yang sudah lecek pada Baek Hyun.

Baek Hyun mengambil kertas itu dengan ragu,dan membacanya perlahan.

"Kyung Soo-yah kita harus cepat menemukan Suho" pekik Baek Hyun yang sekarang memasukan pakaiannya ke dalam koper dengan brutal.

.

.

.

Luhan tekejut saat melihat lampu apartemennya menyala,seingatnya tadi pagi sebelum berangkat ke kantor dia mematikan lampu apartemenna itu,dengan terburu-buru luhan menekan pasword apartemennya dan langsung melesat sana di meja makan luhan melihat sosok mungil dengan senyum angelicnya yang teramat manis sedang terduduk di meja makan dengan masakan yang masih mengepul tersaji di sana.

"myeonie!" panggil Luhan pada namja mungil itu.

"Lulu hyeong palli anja!" Suho menarik tangan Luhan dan mendudukannya dikursi yang berhadapan dengan kursi Suho.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Luhan bingung karena tidak biasanya Suho berkunjung ke apartemennya tanpa memberi kabar padanya terlebih dahulu.

"Lulu hyeong tidak suka aku di sini?" Suho mempoutkan bibirnya imut. "ya sudah aku pergi!" Suho melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar.

"Ya! Bukan begitu!" Luhan menahan tangan Suho.

Suho terkikik geli saat sepupunya,Luhan itu tertipu dengan acting ngambeknya.

"ayo makan aku sudah lama tidak memakan masakanmu!" aku luhan,dan sekarang gantian luhan yang mendudukan Suho di kursi meja makan.

Mereka berdua makan dengan lahap dan diselingi canda tawa di sela-sela acara benar-benar terlihat sangat bahagia saat ini.

"Lulu hyung boleh aku memelukmu?" tanya Suho manja,saat dirinya melihat sosok Luhan keluar dari kamar.

"Tentu!" dengan senang hati luhan menghampiri Suho dan menarik tubuh mungil Suho kepelukannya.

"kau tau hyeong pelukanmu hangat!" aku Suho sambil mengusak kepalanya di dada Luhan.

Luhan mengelus kepala suho sayang. "kau ada masalah dengan Kris?" tanya Luhan,dia sangat tau kalau Suho ingin pelukan darinya itu tandanya Suho sedang ada masalah dengan Kris.

"Tidak. Tidak ada masalah apapu,aku hanya lelah dengan hubungan ku dan Kris." Aku Suho yang menengglamkan wajahnya di dada Luhan.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan Sekarang?" Tanya Luhan lagi,kini dia melepas pelukanya dan menaruh kedua lenganya itu dipundak Suho,menatap mata sendu Suho.

"Aku akan pergi dari kehidupan Kris." Aku Suho dengan suara yang lemah. "Hyung aku masih ingin merasakan pelukanmu." Rengek Suho.

Luhan kembali memeluk tubuh mungil Suho,mendekap tubuh itu dengan erat berusaha memberi kekuatan pada Suho.

"Lulu hyeong!" panggil Suho lirih.

"mm?" Luhan menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Gomawo karena telah menjagaku selama ini,geurigo mianhae karna aku sering merepotkanmu." Ujar suho dengan sedikit terengah-engah.

" kau sudah mulai mengantuk?" tanya luhan yang merasakan Suho mulai bertumpu pada dirinya untuk berdiri.

"Kau tau hyeong aku tidak akan menyesal kalau aku mati di pelukanmu yang terasa hangat ini!" Suho mengatakan kata-kata itu dengan susah payah,Suho mulai kesusahan untuk bernafas.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Luhan yang sepertinya belum menyadari keanehan pada Suho.

"ani!" Suho menggelengkan kepalanya. "aku hanya berharap Lulu hyeong akan memeluku samapi aku menutup mataku!" Suho benar-benar kesulitan untuk mengatakan hal itu,dadanya terasa sakit.

"tidurlah!" titah Luhan.

Namun sejurus kemudian Luhan merasa ada yang aneh dengan melepas pelukannya dia memegang lengan atas Suho,melihat sosok namja mungil itu mngeluarkan kringat yang cukup banyak di wajahnya dan,wajahnya juga menjadi sangat pucat. Suho merosot dia benar-benar sudah sangat lemah dan mulai tidak sadarkan diri.

"myeonie ireona,palli ireona myeoni jebal,kim joon myeon." Luhan mengguncang kecil tubuh Suho berusaha membangunkan Suho.

Dengan sigap Luhan menggendong Suho ala bridal style,menuju mobilnya. Luhan mengerti sekarang maksud Suho yang ingin pergi dari kehidupan Kris adalah dengan hanya dengan cara itu Suho bisa melepaskan Kris tanpa dia harus merasa menderita lagi.

.

.

.

Kyung Soo menjatuhkan hpnya yang menempel di telinga saat dia menerima telpon dari bulatnya menitikan air mata yang meluncur deras membuat Baekhyun yang berdiri disampingnya bingung sekaligus khawatir.

"Kau kenapa Kyung Soo-yah,apa yang dikatakan Luhan?" tanya Baekhyun pada Kyung Soo sambil mengguncang tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Suho dia.." Kyung Soo menggantung kalimatnya,membuat Bakhyun semakin kesal.

"Suho kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengguncang tubuh Kyung Soo dengan brutal.

"Dia dirumah sakit!" ujar Kyung Soo yang sukses membuat mata sipit Baekhyun terbelalak lebar.

"kalau begitu ayo kita segera kesana!" Baekhyun menarik tangan Kyung Soo.

Kris yang sedari tadi memang menguping pembicaraan Kyung Soo dan Baekhyun,menjathkan dirinya ke lantai. Suho benar-benar akan meninggalkanya pergi. Sungguh Kris tidak mau itu terjadi,dia belum minta maaf pada suho lagi pula Kris sekarang tau bahwa Suho lebih berharga dari apapun didunia ini.

.

.

.

Luhan sedang mondar mandir didepan ruang UGD,dia benar-benar terlihat panik saat ini.2 namja berwajah manis menghampirinya dengan kekhawatiran yang tercetak jelas di wajah mereka.

"bagaimana keadaan suho?" Tanya Kyung Soo pada luhan.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Kini Baekhyun yang bertanya.

"aku tidak tau Kyung Soo-yah,Baekie,dia masih ditangani dokter." Jawab Luhan.

Tidak berapa lama dokter Cho keluar dari ruang UGD dan langsung mendapatkan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi dari tiga orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"keadaannya masih kritis,kami kesusahan mendeteksi racun yang pasien minum." Aku dokter Cho

"Tapi dia akan selamat kan dok?" tanya Luhan.

"aku moho selamatka dia!" mohon Baekhyun.

"jangan biarkan dia pergi dok!" kali ini giliran Kyung Soo yang memohon.

"kami akan berusaha sebisa kami,sekarang kita hanya bisa menunggu.!" sang dokter memberikan kata-kata yang selalu menjadi andalan mereka saat mereka tidak terlalu yakin dengan keadaan pasiennya.

Kris datang tepat setelah dokter Cho masuk keruangannya,dan dia langsung menerima tatapan tidak suka dari ke tiga orang yang ada di depan pintu UGD tersebut.

"Kau!" Geram Luhan yang sekarang berlari kearah Kris dan melayangkan sebuah pukulan pada Kris yang membuat Kris terhuyung kelantai.

Luhan tidak memukul Kris sekali tapi berkali-kali membuat wajah tampan kris lebam dan sudut bibirnya megeluarkan darah karena robek. Kiris tidak melawan Luhan,dia menerima semua pukulan luhan dengan senang merasa dia pantas menerimanya. # ya author juga setuju kalau Kris memang pantas menerimanya!

"Lu sudah Lu,ingat ini di rumah sakit." Ujar Baekhyun menahan Luhan yang siap memukul Kris. "lagi pula Suho pasti tidak akan suka melihatmu menghajar Kris seperti itu." Lanjut Baekhyun.

Kyung Soo membantu Kris untuk bangkit,setelah Baekhyun berhasil menenangkan Luhan yang diliputi amarah. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyung Soo pada Kris.

"Bagaimana keadaan Suho?" Bukanya menjawab Kris malah balik bertanya.

"Dia masih kritis,berdoa saja agar Suho bisa melewati masa kritisnya."Jawab Kyung Soo.

Dan Kris hanya bisa menangis saat mendengar penutura Kyung Soo,semua ini kaena kebodohanya,semua ini karena dirinya. Kris benar-benar mengutuk dirinya saat ini.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu dan Suho telah melewati masa tidak pernah absen,dia selalu berada disamping Suho,bahkan Kris sampai menginap di rumah sakit demi menunggui Suhonya. Paling kris pulang hanya untuk mandi atau ganti baju saja,beruntung Kyung Soo dan Baekhyun berbaik hati selalu membawakan makanan untuknya. Luhan sendiri sudah sedikit berkurang rasa bencinya pada Kris,karena ya Kris menunjukan kesungguhannya,sekarang dan lebih memperhatikan Suho dan tidak akan menyakiti Suho lagi,hal itu dia buktikan dengan memutuskan hubungannya dengan lay.

"Suho ku mohon cepatlah sadar dan buka matamu!" Kris meneteskan air matanya dan tangan besarnya menggenggam tangn mungil suho.

Seperti sebuah keajaiban jari jemari Suho bergerak,mata sendu milik Suho perlahan terbuka. "engh~" lenguhnya saat merasakan tangan Kirinya yang sedikit sakit karena jarum infus yang tertancap di kulitnya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya kris yang langsung menarik Suho kepelukannya,tentu dengan lembut dan perlahan,Kris tidak mau Suhonya kembali tidak sadarkan diri karena tingkahnya yang brutal.

"Kris..." lirih Suho yang merasa sebuah benda yang dalam kasus ini air mata Kris mengenai pipinya yang putih mulus itu.

"iya ini aku suho" isakan Kris semakin menjadi. "Mianhae,jeongmal mianhae karena selama ini aku telah menghiraukanmu dan menyakitimu!" lanjut Kris meminta maaf.

"Kris" suho hanya bisa memanggil nama Kris saat mendengar isakan Kris yang menjadi.

"Mianhae Suho geurigo saranghae!" aku Kris dan mempererat pelukannya pada Suho.

"Kris aku tidak ingin dikasihani!" lirih Suho berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Kris.

"Siapa bilang aku mengasihanimu,aku baru menyadari bahwa kau adalah orang yang sangat berharga untukku,saat melihatmu tidak berdaya seperti kemarin." Ucapan Kris itu berhasil menghentikan suho yang mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kris.

Chu~

Kris mencium bibir chery Suho melumatnya dengat sangat lembut. Suho bisa merasakan tidak ada nafsu disana,yang ada hanya rasa cinta,cinta yang begitu tulus dan murni.

Tiga namja yang hendak masuk itu mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat kegiatan KrisHo yang mesra itu,Kyung Soo dan Baekhyun terkikik melihtnya,sementara Luhan sedikit kesal melihat hal itu. Luhan tidak cemburu hanya saja dia masih sedikit kesal dengan Kris,tapi apapun itu Luhan akan ikut senang kalau Suho juga bahagia.

_**~~FIN~~**_

Satu lagi ff geje yang ng buat.

Dan Yong benar-benar minta maaf untuk ketidaknyamanan dalam membaca fic My Jelous Suho,yong salah upload file wktu itu.

Jeongmal joesenghamnida.

Dan untuk yang req fic kyuho yong akan coba bikin tapi gak janji ia.

Gomawo karna udah mau baca fic Yong!

Review juseyo... ^^ !


End file.
